Dancing Mad (theme)
Dancing Mad plays during the final battle of Final Fantasy VI. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu and features a synthesized pipe organ as the leading instrument. The theme is divided into four separate "movements", which play during the four separate tiers, or battles, against Kefka Palazzo. Interwoven with "Dancing Mad" are the game's opening theme "Omen", during the first and last movements, as well as portions of "Catastrophe" in the first movement; Kefka's theme, during the third and last movements; and Kefka's unmistakable laugh, after the closing section of the last movement before it repeats itself. At nearly eighteen minutes in length in its original version (with each movement played through twice), "Dancing Mad" is the longest track recorded as a boss theme in the series. Some later remixes shortened the overall length to approximately ten to twelve minutes long. Structure The second movement features an organ cadenza, and has a baroque feel due to the fugal nature, which fits in with both the visual ideas in the three tiers in the final boss, but also the various allusions to renaissance and Gothic art throughout the game. It draws on a distinct similarity to 's "Preludes and Fugues" and more prominently 's "Messiah", which is prominent due to Kefka's ascent to godhood, becoming a godlike figure himself. In addition, the second movement has beats that are similar to circus music. The first, second, and portions of the fourth stanzas also have synthesized vocalizations (actual lyrical vocalizations in some renditions). In the leadup to the fourth tier, the music grows louder and more ominous, until a synthesized choir starts chanting "Kefka" twice as Kefka descends in god form to confront the party. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy VI "Dancing Mad" plays for the final battle. Each of its four movements are used for each of the three battles against the final tiers of monsters at the end of the game, the final movement corresponding to the ultimate confrontation with Kefka, the God of Magic. "Dancing Mad" is the fourteenth track of the third disc of the ''Final Fantasy VI: Original Sound Version and of the Kefka's Domain - The complete soundtrack from the Final Fantasy III video game album. Its arrangement by TOSE for Final Fantasy VI Advance was released as the fourteenth track of the Final Fantasy Finest Box collection's sixth disc. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The last tier of this track has been included as a bonus BGM. To acquire it, Chaos must be defeated in the storyline and the player must purchase the track for 500 PP. "Dancing Mad" can be heard in fights against ''Final Fantasy VI characters on Inward Chaos or be the default choice for fights against Kefka or Terra. Kefka's ultimate weapon is also named "Dancing Mad". ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy As with all themes from the original ''Dissidia, "Dancing Mad" reappears. Its cost has been reduced to 150 PP from the PP Catalog, and is now available from the start. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Dancing Mad" appears in its original version. It is a secret Battle Music Sequence track that the player must unlock through Rhythmia, and uses the battle background against Kefka during the final battle. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Dancing Mad" makes a return appearance as a Battle Music Sequence track. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Arrangement album appearances The Black Mages A rearranged version was recorded for the Black Mages's first, eponymous album, featuring extended guitar and keyboard solos by Tsuyoshi Sekito and Kenichiro Fukui. Piano Opera Final Fantasy IV/V/VI A piano arrangement by Hiroyuki Nakayama of this theme is included in this album as its eleventh track. Live performances "THE BLACK MAGES" LIVE The Black Mages's arrangement of "Dancing Mad" from their debut album was performed live at this 2003 concert that took place at Shibuya-AX and Kanagawa University, of which it was the tenth song of the line-up. Distant Worlds II: More Music from Final Fantasy "Dancing Mad" was arranged as an orchestral piece with added lyrics in Latin and included on the orchestral concert tour ''Distant Worlds II, and is the sixth track of its live recording's album. Director and producer, Arnie Roth, said about the theme: "'Dancing Mad' is a major opus of music that ... cries out for a fully fleshed out symphonic score". "Dancing Mad" ;Latin ;~Movement 1~ :Obitas et proelio (Deaths and battle) :Vita nuntis (Life messenger) :Obsidi et tempori capem (Besiege and take time) :Quam copis fidem scutis esset (Which forces faith shields) :Diem terrore (Day of terror) :Diem magnae (Great day) :Diem milites (Day of soldiers) :Diem barbarus (Barbarian day) :Gloria! (Gloria!) :Fortuna! (Fortune!) :Pugna passum (The pace of the fight) :Virtus bellum (The power of war) ;~Movement 2~ :Vorto! (Swap!) :Diem! Flammus! (Day of flames!) :Nova! Caelum! (New Heaven!) ;~Movement 3-4~ Instrumental ;-Movement 5- :Res ad impetus (Things to attack) :Res liberali novata (The renewed freedom) :Res atria nam (Matters for the court) :Res adventura principi parto (Things that will come as the prince leaves) :Res ad impetus (Things to attack) :Res liberali novata (The renewed freedom) :Res atria nam (Matters for the court) :Res adventura principi parto (Things that will come as the prince leaves) :Gloria! (Glory!) :Fortunam! (Fortune!) :Liberatus! (Delivered!) ''Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home "Dancing Mad" was included on this concert performed by the Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra and conducted by Arnie Roth held in Tokyo, in November 2010, and is the of fourth track of the second disc of its live recording album. Compilation album appearances Square Enix Battle Tracks V.1 This theme was included in this compilation of Square Enix battle themes from Nintendo-console titles released between 1985 and 1996. It is the fifteenth track of the album. Appearances outside ''Final Fantasy media ''Lord of Vermilion Re:2 FAN KIT'' A remix of the last tier of this track is included on the Final Fantasy VI medley as its conclusion. References in other media *Dancing Mad was given as the name for a panel discussing RPG music for the 2014 Penny Arcade eXpo Prime.http://prime.paxsite.com/schedule Fan Remixes Notable remixes in three parts, by Jeremy Robson and Derek Oren and waxingeloquent, of the theme were made available at OverClocked ReMix. "Cantata for Dancing" features a vocal arrangement with Latin lyrics. *"Cantata for Dancing: I. Mors ego sum mortis", Jeremy Robson & Derek Oren, OC ReMix *"Cantata for Dancing: II. Fuga Kefka", Jeremy Robson & Derek Oren, OC ReMix *"Cantata for Dancing: III. Sprach Kefka", Jeremy Robson & Derek Oren, Soundclick *"Dancing Madly (First Form)", waxingeloquent, OC ReMix *"Dancing Madly (Second Form)", waxingeloquent, OC ReMix See also *"Final boss theme" *"Battle Theme 2" *"Battle to the Death" *"The Final Battle" (Final Fantasy IV) *"The Final Battle" (Final Fantasy V) *"One-Winged Angel" *"The Extreme" *"The Final Battle" (Final Fantasy IX) *"Final Battle" (Final Fantasy X) *"Their Resting Place" *"Awakening" *"Struggle for Freedom" *"Nascent Requiem" *"Unseen Abyss" *"Almighty Bhunivelze" *"Rise of the White Raven" Notes and references de:Dancing Mad it:Dancing Mad ru:Безумный танец Category:Final Fantasy VI battle themes Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy battle themes Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy battle themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy battle themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call battle themes